Lust: Loyalities Tested
by SailorStar9
Summary: What is the extent of the Inner Senshi's loyalty to Usagi? So, when Usagi decides to test the waters by seducing Ami's new boyfriend, whose side would the other girls' take? A Sailor Moon/Dear Boys. Now beginning the Usagi-seduction stage.
1. Prologue: The Visit

SailorStar9: Well, I was re-watching Dear Boys for the third time when this idea came to me. I blame my plot bunnies for this since they won't let me go even in my sleep. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Summary: What is the extent of the Inner Senshi's loyalty to Usagi? So, when Usagi decides to test the waters by seducing Ami's new boyfriend, whose side would the other girls' take?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Prologue: The Visit

* * *

"I'm coming!" Aikawa Kazuhiko shouted, when the bell on his door rang. "Wha…" he blinked. "Ami-imouto? You're early."

"Hey, Kazu-nii." Ami gave her cousin a smile, an easy bag slung over her shoulders.

* * *

"So, it's the time of the year." Aikawa mused, after Ami settled in his apartment, the girl genius having informed him a week before about her attending the National Swim Meet that was to be held at the Kanagawa Distinct. "And you're aiming for a straight three year win?"

"Yup." Ami nodded, hands holding the coffee cup Aikawa handed to her.

"Knowing you," Aikawa grinned, flicking her on the forehead. "I just _know_ you'll be able to do it."

"Ow." Ami pouted, rubbing the sore spot.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The Brainiacs Meet

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic which takes place during episode 14 of the anime. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 1: The Brainiacs Meet

* * *

"A favour?" Ami echoed once Aikawa informed her of his appointment with Moritaka Mai the next day.

"Yup," Aikawa nodded. "She wants to help her pick a pair of basketball shoes."

"Right…" Ami trailed, unconvinced. "Are you sure it isn't a date?"

"What do you mean?" Aikawa splattered.

"Nothing." Ami suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. _He can't be really _that _dense, can he? Then again,_ _Kazu-nii doesn't have much experience with girls._

* * *

"I'm off!" Aikawa declared and headed out the following morning.

"Be careful!" Ami warned.

"I will." Aikawa assured. "I'll leave the spare key under the mat."

* * *

"Thanks." Ami shouted.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice cut off Ami's concentration.

"No." Ami blinked, looking up.

"Thanks." Miura smiled, taking the seat beside her.

* * *

_Hm?_ Miura wondered, tilting his head to look over at his azure-haired deskmate who had silently gotten up from her seat. His eyes followed the teen as she headed over to the bookshelves, a stack of books in her hands.

* * *

Ami had to stand on tiptoes to put back the last book on the top shelves when her eyes widened as the book started to slip.

"Careful." Miura cautioned, a hand steadying the book and sliding it back. "You aren't from around here, are you?" he asked. At her confused blink, he chuckled, "It's kinda of obvious; it's easy taking the books off the shelves, but putting them back is a different story."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Formal Meeting

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 2: The Formal Meeting

* * *

"Ami," Aikawa poked his head from the door. "I apologize beforehand, but I can't escort you back later. I'll call in a favor."

"But Kazu-nii…" Ami blinked, Aikawa shutting the door to hurry to school. "I know my way back. He didn't hear me, did he?"

* * *

"Miura-chan!"

The blond looked back to see Aikawa running towards him. "What's wrong, Aikawa-kun?" he asked.

"I need a favor." Aikawa went into pleading mode. "You see, my cousin's here to attend the National Swim Meet…"

"But isn't it a little early?" Miura inquired.

"She likes being prepared." Aikawa replied. "Anyway, she arrived earlier to train and the time slot she practices…"

"Clashes with your part-time job." Miura finished the sentence.

"Right on." Aikawa beamed. "So, please, escort her back this evening."

"Alright." Miura smiled.

* * *

"Have you been waiting long, Ami-imouto?" Aikawa spotted Ami leaning on a pillar at the entrance of the swimming complex.

"Only for a couple of minutes." Ami replied. "You…" she recognized Miura.

"You two know each other?" Aikawa blinked.

"The damsel in distress from the library." Miura grinned.

"Oh, yesterday." Aikawa recalled. "Guess I should expect that from you." He gave am a knowing look. "Anyway, Miura Ranmaru." He began introductions. "Miura-chan, my cousin, Mizuno Ami. Oh no, I'd better go!" he took a quick look at his watch. "See you later, Ami-imouto!"

"Well, I suppose it's good to know he's back to normal." Ami mused, the pair looking at Aikawa's retreating back.

"Normal?" Miura inquired.

"Do you know why Kazu-nii left Tendōji High?" Ami turned to the blond beside her.

* * *

"Can't say I was informed beforehand." Miura muttered, later that night as he lay on his bed.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_People put too much stock in the word 'genius'." Ami stated. "Kazu-nii… he practically sacrificed his childhood to get where he is now. But seeing him now, I think I can understand why he risked getting disowned just to transfer to Mizuho."_

"_He wasn't happy in Tendōji?" Miura risked a guess._

"_He wasn't." Ami confirmed. "Then again, who would be when you're on a team who only cared about winning? Enough about him, can you help me?" she requested, tossing the blond a stopwatch._

"_Huh?" Miura blinked, catching the timer._

"_Time me." Ami answered and entered the swimming complex._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Swimming Like A Fish

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 3: Swimming Like A Fish

* * *

Now, Miura knew why they called it 'swimming like a fish' when he watched Ami at practice. It was like she was slipping through the water; so in tune that it had no effect on her.

In the water, Ami pushed into the turn, spinning in the water as if by magic.

On the sidelines, Miura caught sight of her head up for air, filling her lungs with the intensity of a person drowning but none of the panic. Every move she made was graceful; every curve and arch of her body elegant; every inch of her a study of classicism. The blond immediately caught himself before his thoughts went further, a visible red hue gracing his cheeks; granted she had caught his interest that day in the library, his interest had been piqued even more so when he found out that she was Aikawa's cousin.

He had wormed some information about her from Aikawa during the day and found out they had shared common interests: they were avid chess players ('She could give even you a run for your money, Miura-chan.' Aikawa grinned), they were each interested in a branch of science (he in social science, she in medicine), and they were well-versed in early modern philosophy ('I can never out-debate her!' Aikawa whined).

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Mercurian Musings

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 3: Mercurian Musings

* * *

_I'll never understand why I do this to myself._ Ami sighed, the _Emperor Concerto_ sounding from the earphones of her IPod; her musings had been directed at old memories which were not even hers, but of a past life. She couldn't remember exactly when those memories started resurfacing.

"I never knew you liked Beethoven." Miura remarked, tapping on Ami's shoulder to catch her attention. "Is that the 'Emperor'?" he blinked, recognizing the start of the second movement.

"It is." Ami nodded.

* * *

Ami cut neatly into the water from the starting block and started to swim freestyle. A frown came over her face as she did a flip at the wall. Reaching the end of the pool again, she switched strokes to the backstroke, which had the effect of relaxing her and allowing her to concentrate on her current state of mind.

Gazing at the ceiling, she reflected on all her dreams and the old memories the dreams brought up.

* * *

_"Hyperion, is that you?" Princess Merci of Mercury blinked, the Lord of the Sun was decked in a full set of ceremonial armor, his broadsword displayed proudly at his side._

"_My lady." Hyperion gave Merci a courtly bow and kissed the top of her hand. "May I have this dance?" not giving the Mercury Princess a chance to object as he eyed the Moon Princess heading towards them, he led his secret love to the grand ballroom dance floor._

"_How come I never knew what a fantastic dancer you are?" Merci was surprised as Hyperion led her into a waltz._

"_You never asked me to dance before." Hyperion grinned. "And about the vase before, I'm sorry."_

"_Considering you rebuilt it, I'll forgive you." Merci giggled._

* * *

"It couldn't be…" Ami's eyes widened. "Miura… is he Hyperion?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Ripples

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to actually give this fic a try?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 4: Ripples

* * *

Water is such a strange and beautiful thing; it can give life, sustain life or end life. It can be used to wash clothing, prepare food, cleanse one's body, transport objects and people to and fro. It can also be a medium for recreation or a competition field.

And to one Mizuno Ami and seven other young swimmers who had qualified for the preliminary heats to decide who would enter the National Swimming Competition, the water was a battleground.

* * *

Across the pool, on one of the metal bleachers, Ami's personal cheerleading squad watched as the competition was set to begin.

"They sure are enthusiastic." Aikawa chuckled nervously, several rows away. "You can do it, imouto!" he hollered.

"You can't talk." Miura muttered.

* * *

There were other swimmers beside Ami, with one of them being exceptionally good or even _better_ than her; her name: Kaioh Michiru.

Fifteen seconds before the match…

"Good luck." The Ocean Senshi whispered to her fellow water warrior.

Ami nodded in response, just as the starter gun went off and all eight girls took off as they raced to the other end of the pool. From early on, it was clear that Ami and Michiru were far ahead of the others; the two were neck-to-neck by the time they reached the halfway mark.

_She's gotten better._ Michiru was impressed, Ami having touched the wall two-tenths of a second before her. As the Senshi of the Seas made her turn, she saw the younger girl held a slight lead, one that was getting larger by the second.

* * *

"Yo, Koneko-tachi." Haruka grinned, taking a seat beside Minako.

"Haruka!" the girls greeted the older Senshi.

"Is Michiru taking part too?" Rei asked.

Haruka's answer was cut off when a loud buzzer echoed through the stadium and the results lit up on the scoreboard.

* * *

Mizuno Ami: 42.573 seconds

Kaioh Michiru: 42.58 seconds

Takamura Elisa: 44.418 seconds

Lee Minoka: 45.163 seconds

Beri Yui: 45.703 seconds

The last three hadn't mattered; all that mattered were the first two names on the board, and the fact that for the first time, Michiru had lost to the younger Senshi.

"Very well done." Michiru praised, the two girls climbed out of the pool and the older Senshi gave the younger girl a hug.

"That was a wonderful race, Michiru." Ami agreed, both their swimming caps were pulled off.

* * *

"It was a very close race." Miura remarked, Aikawa tossing his cousin a blue towel which she used to dry herself off. "I didn't know you knew Kaioh Michiru." He admitted, seeing Usagi and the others clamor around the older girl.

"Miura-chan's her art fan." Aikawa supplied.

"Explains a lot." Ami looked at the embarrassed blond amusedly.

"I could introduce her to you." Haruka cut in. "Yo, blue kitty."

"I should've guessed you'd be here," Ami turned to the Sky Senshi. "Seeing Michiru is in the race too. Haruka, my cousin, Aikawa Kazuhiko and his teammate, Miura Ranmaru. Guys, this is Tenoh Haruka."

"I see you've improved from last time." Haruka remarked, leading the group over to the rest of the girls.

"Last time?" Aikawa echoed.

"Don't ask." Ami muttered.

"I never knew you wear something like that." Haruka voiced, pointing to the thread bracelet Ami wore around her wrist. "Is it from someone _special_?" she teased.

"Er…" Ami stammered, glancing furtively at Miura before turning away, blushing.

"Hm…" Haruka mused knowingly. "I see…"

* * *

"Miura-chan, what _was_ that about?" Aikawa shot his blond teammate a look once the two boy were alone.

"It was just a good luck charm." Miura mumbled.

"And just _when_ were you into those things?" Aikawa's interest was perked. "Spill, and don't leave out a single detail!"

Under Aikawa's scrutinizing stare, Miura rattled out everything.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Iced Memories

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to actually give this fic a try?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 5: Iced Memories

* * *

A small hand closed over the ice, the cold vibrating through her like a familiar friend and she pulled her hand back.

Ami slid the ice cubes into her glass and shut the freezer door; the only light in the house, shining dimly from the living room as she moved in the kitchen. Sitting on the counter alone, her fingers ghosted over the golden flower that donned the hairclip Miura had sent to her via express delivery.

Not too long ago, she has regained some more of her Silver Millennium memories and she had a hard time believing that the Moon Princess would hide such a vindictive nature underneath her peerless image. It had hurt and she clutched her glass tightly.

* * *

_"Merci." Princess Serenity voiced, before her passive face turned into a spiteful sneer as she gripped the Mercury Princess' wrists tightly, preventing escape. "Hyperion is mine." The Moon Princess' grip strengthened. "You'll do well in remembering that. You _will_ break up with him, or else."_

"_Or else what, Serenity?" Hyperion questioned._

"_Hyperion-sama…" Serenity feigned innocence, releasing her captive. "I was just…"_

"_Trying to intimate Merci into breaking off our relationship." Hyperion finished. "I thought I've told you countless times: I do NOT love you."_

"_But…" Serenity pouted. "Marrying me is the best choice. Merci is just a Planetary Princess; I'm the High Princess, marrying me would unite both the Sun and the Silver Alliance together."_

"_Quite unfortunately," Hyperion stated, holding up Merci's wrist for the blond Princess to see. "I have already chosen my bride."_

"_No…" Serenity gaped, wide-eyed as she saw the intricate promise bracelet around Merci's wrist; a dozen blue mist-flowers were wound together to form the band, with silver stems and leaves, complete with sapphire petals. "YOU!" she screamed at her rival in love, knowing very well that she had lost. "You've won this battle, Merci, but I would _never_ forget this! I _will_ have you, Hyperion!" she swore. "That's why I curse you, Merci: it doesn't matter who your lover will be in the future, I will _steal_ them all!"_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Reasons

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to _at least_ give this fic a try?

And to the anonymous reviewer: Well, I'm sorry this fic bored you for far, since the Miura/Ami romance will be slow-going.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 6: Reasons

* * *

"Miura?" Ami was surprised to receive the blonde's call.

"Mizuno," Miura started. "About the recordings you sent, thanks."

"I see." Ami nodded, remembering she had sent two clips to him, one recording one of Aikawa's practice sessions in Tendōji, and the other the previous season's National Finals. "So, how do you feel after watching them?"

"I expected nothing less from Tendōji." Miura admitted. "But there's something about the way Tendōji plays that I just can't put my finger on it."

"Their play style is rather mechanical, isn't it?" Ami supplied. "There's simply no feel of team play. Everyone just does their own thing; as long as they win, nothing else matters."

"So, that's the reason why Aikawa transferred." Miura noted.

"Enough about Kazu-nii," Ami changed the subject. "What about what I suggested the last time?"

"Mastering three-pointers, huh?" Miura mused.

"That's right." Ami nodded. "Remember what I said that time?"

"To _truly_ master three-pointers, you must be able to shoot from any position." Miura recited from memory. "And to do it blindfolded. I'm working on that. By the way, about the thread bracelet..."

"Kazu-nii explained what it meant, didn't he?" Ami chuckled.

"Yes." Miura replied.

"He didn't give you the 'Over-protective Big Brother' Talk, did he?" Ami was worried.

"You have _no_ idea." Miura muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. The Finals

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to _at least_ give this fic a try?

And to the anonymous reviewer: Well, I'm sorry this fic bored you for far, since the Miura/Ami romance will be slow-going.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 7: The Finals

* * *

"Tomorrow's the day, then." Ami remarked softly, Miura having called her the night before the finals.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded. "So, will you be coming?"

"I should be," Ami replied. "With Chihiro-nee, she'd be picking me up tomorrow morning."

"Chihiro-nee?" Miura echoed.

"Kazu-nii's elder sister." Ami supplied.

"I see." Miura noted. "Hey am, about tomorrow…"

"What?" Ami inquired.

"Nothing." Miura corrected. "Well, see you tomorrow. Good night."

* * *

"Give your favorite aunt a hug, Kakeru." Ami grinned at the youngest Aikawa, the kid gaggling happily as Ami picked him up.

Chihiro chuckled at the wheel and drove off.

"Kazuhiko!" Chihiro gaped, Hoshina tried in vain to prevent Aikawa from scoring, the combined weight of both players causing Aikawa to land on the floor.

The referee called a foul, giving Mizuho the penalty shot.

The match continued, with both sides fighting for points.

"This is bad." Ami muttered, Fujiwara was forced out of the game after his fifth foul. "Without a sixth member… they'll have to play this with only four players. Kazu-nii, everyone, hang in there." She whispered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Look Towards Tomorrow

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to _at least_ give this fic a try?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 8: Look Towards Tomorrow

* * *

"You _do_ realize it isn't your fault, right?" Ami remarked, leaning against the staircase as Aikawa exited the locker's room.

"Back then…" Aikawa muttered. "If only I have gotten to that loose ball… if I had reacted just a little faster…"

"Just let it all out." Ami soothed, pulling Aikawa into a hug and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Damn…" Aikawa cursed, sobbing on his cousin's shoulder.

_Even though he's a year older, he can still be a big baby._ Ami mused, patting Aikawa's head consolingly.

"Don't _ever_ mention this." Aikawa warned, composing himself.

"Yeah, yeah." Ami waved. "Won't want to ruin your image. Seriously, what's up with males and their egos?"

* * *

"I'm surprised you haven't left." Miura stated, standing on the slope by the river, Ami lying on her back on the grass. "I take it you saw the game."

"I did." Ami replied. "It was a close game, could have gone either way."

"We still lost, though." Miura pointed out.

"As I've said, it could have gone either way." Ami repeated. "Ever thought perhaps East Honmoku wanted the win more?"

"Perhaps." Miura admitted. "Fuji… he's blaming himself for the loss."

"Kazu-nii's the same." Ami sighed. "Really, someone needs to knock some sense into those two."

"Agreed." Miura chuckled. "But I guess, the rest of us are to blame too; if we were stronger, we won't have to rely on Aikawa so much."

"Well, one good thing came out of this," Ami noted. "You guys _really_ need to get stronger, and more experience." She added.

"That too." Miura admitted.

"Say, Miura." Ami looked up at the blond. "What do you say about upping your training?"

"What do you have in mind?" Miura was intrigued.

Ami just smiled at him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Let's Get Started, Winter Training

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to _at least_ give this fic a try? And if you guys are wondering what happened, no, I'm not dead, just had a mild writer's block for this fic; I'm also watching Kuroko no Basuke for more inspiration.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 9: Let's Get Started, Winter Training

* * *

"This year, at the beginning and end of winter vacation, we'll be taking two trips, to the beach and to the mountains." Anazaki informed the boy's team. "It's important we use this vacation as effectively as possible, so that's why I've requested for Aikawa's cousin's help."

"Cousin…" Aikawa trailed. "Don't tell me… Ami-imouto?" he exclaimed, in shock at his grinning cousin at the door.

"Okay people!" Ami went into serious-instructor mode. "I'm only saying this once; this training camp _will_ be grueling, but I can assure you the results will be astounding. So prepare for Hell!"

"Is it me, or is she enjoying this a little _too_ much?" Miura whispered to Aikawa.

"Don't let her hear you, Miura-chan." Aikawa shivered. "She's scary when she's in this mode."

* * *

"So, what are those?" Ishii pointed to the basketball court that was drawn on the beach.

"We had Himura-sensei bring these here for us." Anazaki explained.

"Don't tell me we're going to…" Dobashi blinked.

"Yup," Ami beamed. "We're playing basketball. Imagine the team's power as an equation. If the individuals' numbers are low, we'll never make a large number. What Mizuho needs right now, is to improve the skills of each individual player. Shooting, passing, dribbling… to improve all of your actions, we have to start with the foundation of your legs and hips. That's why we're practicing on the beach."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Winter Training, Part Two

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to _at least_ give this fic a try?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 10: Winter Training, Part Two

* * *

_I can't move at all._ Ishii winced, Aikawa passing the ball over his head to Takashina.

"You can't bounce your passes, Takashina!" Fujiwara snapped.

"And as you boys can see," Ami pointed out. "Since you can't dribble, you have to make plays by passing. Is dunking the _only_ thing you can do, Kazu-nii?" she raised an eyebrow at her cousin who had failed at his dunk.

"Good work." Anzaki remarked, handing out towels to the sweat-drenched team. "We'll move to the gym in the evening."

* * *

"Everyone's movements have improved." Anzaki was stunned to see the vast improvements in the team's footwork.

"Since they've start focusing more on strength into the base of their big toes," Ami explained. "The most important part of stepping on the ground."

"So, that's the real reason why the practice is moved to the beach." Anzaki realized.

* * *

"I feel rejuvenated." Dobashi moaned, the massage chair giving his back a well-deserved massage.

"You sound like an old man." Anzaki deathpanned, walking to the bathroom.

"Anzaki, have you seen Miura?" Dobashi asked.

"He just went outside to see Ami." Anzaki replied.

* * *

"So, what do you think about this training camp?" Ami asked the blond beside her.

"Are you not satisfied with something?" Miura wondered, chewing on a slice of honey-soaked lemon. "You're doing the right thing." He assured, feeding her a lemon slice. "This practice will improve everyone's fundamentals. If there's a problem it'll be with the players; each player needs to understand his role."

"Anyway, you guys can't keep going at this rate." Ami noted, resting her head on Miura's shoulder. "If only you had some kind of spark… Hey, Ranmaru," she looked up at his hazel eyes. "Want to add one more move to your arsenal?"

"What do you have in mind?" Miura asked.

"Barrier Jumper." Ami smiled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. White Christmas

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to _at least_ give this fic a try?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 11: White Christmas

* * *

"I guess this means we won't have a white Christmas." Miura noted, looking out of the window.

"Snow would be nice for a couple in love." Reiko teased as she decorated the Christmas tree.

"Huh?" Miura blinked.

"Oh, Ranmaru." Reiko grinned widely. "On a snowy Christmas Eve, while walking with your beloved, you causally hold her shoulder, and gently ask, 'Are you cold?' That's what you were thinking, wasn't it?"

"I was not!" Miura flustered. "I haven't even called her since after Winter Training."

"Oh my, why is that?" Reiko wondered.

"Why?" Miura echoed. "Well, she's probably busy with homework and it'll be bothersome if I call for no reason."

"You're exactly like your father." Reiko chuckled. "Ami-chan must be exhausted. I feel sorry for her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miura exclaimed.

* * *

Ami was staring idly out of the window, her mind still reeling from the most recent memories that came to her.

* * *

_Hyperion was returning to his bedroom after his rounds, when she suddenly grabbed roughly. Before he could make a sound, he found himself slammed into a nearby wall and held there by the throat by none other than Princess Serenity._

"_Let me go!" the Sun Lord glared._

"_I don't think so." The Moon Princess sneered. "You're going to divorce Merci; she doesn't deserve you, I'm better than she ever will be!" she then leaned in. "And then, we're going to my mother and telling her that Merci is a traitor."_

"_Fool." Hyperion hissed, finding it hard to breath as the blond Princess held him in place with her magic and he cursed himself for letting his guard down._

"_After that, I might be merciful and allow you to please me." Princess Serenity leered as she gave Hyperion's body a lustful look-over. "I saw her loitering around Metallia's seal. I don't know why she's doing there, but who cares?" she shrugged. "It's my word against hers." Tightening her magical hold around Hyperion's neck, she grinned when the Solar King passed out due to lack of air. "Perhaps I should have a taste before handing you over." She mused, her free hand moving to remove her dress when a powerful blast of magic hit her, sending her flying toward the opposite wall._

* * *

_"Hello Hyperion."_

"_What do you want, Serenity?" the Sun Lord asked, not even looking up from the scrolls._

_Princess Serenity simply took a seat across him and stared at him lovingly. He looked up at her with a displeased scowl, "Yes?" he retorted harshly._

"_Now, now, there's no need to be like that." The Moon Princess cooed. "You and I have unfinished business to discuss." She purred, leaning in closer to Hyperion. "You see, I find myself in a position where I need to find a worthy spouse; now then, I've already offered you the privilege of accepting and receiving me." She paused as her face turned into a sinister snarl. "But you denied me. The word 'no' isn't something I like to hear; so when I want something, I take it… by force!" she stood and launched the table away. "Be honored, Hyperion." She laughed slightly. "You're doing me, the White Moon and the Solar System a favor by merging your Kingdom with mine."_

"_Frozen Crucifixion." Merci's ice chains slammed Princess Serenity against the wall, the Lunaian was pinned steadfast within the chains. "Three times, the Buddha says." The Solarian Queen glared, a cold and dark pressure washing over the trapped Lunaian. "But for you, it's thrice too many."_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Ice Queen Ami

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Boys and girls, is it _too hard _for you to _at least_ give this fic a try?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 12: Ice Queen Ami

* * *

"Kazu-nii," Ami deathpanned. "I thought you said this was a cousins-only event. Then can you please _kindly_ explain," she cast an unamused look at the rest of the group who had tagged along to the outdoor ice-skating rink. "Why are there tag-alongs on this trip?"

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it's a long story?" Aikawa grinned nervously.

"Idiot." Ami snorted.

"It gets really pretty here during springtime with all the sakura in bloom." Miura supplied.

"Miura, Mizuno, hurry!" Mai called, the others were already on the ice.

"Try relaxing a bit." Dobashi advised, pulling the fallen Ishii up.

On the safer side, Fujiwara was pulling Mutsumi along.

"I see Kazu-nii still hasn't changed." Ami giggled, Aikawa skidding across the ice as Mai sweatdropped.

"She's good." Mai gaped, Ami skating forward of the group, before turning mid-stride to skate backwards, her momentum hardly breaking.

"You're staring, Miura." Ishii teased, the blonde looking unwaveringly at the performance Ami had put up, the ice Senshi having performed a double Axle jump for good measure, before ending her routine with a one-hand Biellmann spin. "But got to admit, she _is_ good."

* * *

"No fair!" Minako whined, the girls having trailed the cousins to the ice rink. "Ami's going on a date with those cute boys!"

"But I think two of them are taken." Makoto pointed out, glancing over at the two couples skating together.

"And the blonde over there looks besotted with Ami." Rei added, nodding over to Miura.

_It can't be…_ Usagi's eyes widened in recognition. _I could've sworn I had mother make sure Hyperion and Merci never meet! Then why… no matter…_ she assured herself. _I'll just use the Ginzuishou to make Hyperion forget Merci and fall in love with me!_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Icy Memories

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Boys and girls, is it _too hard _for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 13: Icy Memories

* * *

Ami toyed with the snow globe Miura had given her as her Christmas present, the swirling flakes triggering yet another memory.

* * *

"_How do you feel?" Hyperion asked, worried as he sat by his wife's bedside._

"_With my fingers." Merci muttered._

"_Sarcasm doesn't suit you." Hyperion chided._

_Merci sighed, "My head hurts and I own a certain Princess for surprising me."_

"_What happened?" Hyperion inquired. "Venus arrived before Serenity could stab you with the Moon Sword."_

"_I was stupid and arrogant and by the time I thought she was a threat, she had blasted me into the tree." Merci admitted. "She surprised me and I thought I had plenty of time to get away. She was mouthing off again, and said she'll spin a tale to her mother about how I was a traitor."_

* * *

_Venus sighed outside the infirmary door, knowing the Moon Princess had lost. _You attacked one of the Senshi during a training session, with intent to kill._ The leader of the Guardian Senshi closed her eyes in frustration. _Such a waste, and I am a fool. I thought I could pay back Queen Selenity for taking me in. _"I've been a blind fool." She admitted, recalling the numerous times she had taken Serenity's word over Merci's._

"_What do we do with her?" Jupiter's question took Venus out of her musing, the three Senshi looking at the unconscious Moon Princess._

"_Bind her, seal her magic and she goes before the Queen and the Council." Venus replied._

"_Her mother will let her off." Mars snorted._

"_Not with the three of us and Hyperion swearing in against her actions, and Princess or not, she is judged before the Queen and the Disciplinary Council." Venus reminded._

* * *

_Princess Serenity opened her and her whole body ached. She tried to move her hand to her face but found that she couldn't._

"_You're awake." Venus stated emotionlessly. "As you, by now, have noticed, you can't move as Mars had placed restriction seals on you."_

"_Take them off." The Moon Princess demanded._

"_You are in no position to give orders, Princess Serenity." Venus' eyes hardened, her voice turning to liquid nitrogen. "You are accused of attacking a Senshi during training with the intention to kill."_

"_Mercury is a traitor." Serenity huffed. "I saw her loitering around Metallia's seal several times. I caught her trying to release…"_

"_What you spied upon and failed to mention to anyone was Merci reinforcing the seal." Venus said. "Which, in turn, was a Triple-S class mission the Queen gave her."_

"_Bullshit." The Moon Princess sneered. "Now I order you to let me go."_

"_Food will be brought in for you later." Venus shook her head and turned to leave._

"_So, you believe the word of a weakling and an idiot over the word of the High Princess." Serenity retorted._

"_Mercury allowed Mars to do a mind-walk after she woke up and I allowed the same." Venus added. "And now that you're awake, Mars will do one on you and place the memory in a memory lacrima."_

"_She can't." Serenity protested. "I have rights."_

"_No, you don't." Venus corrected and slammed the door behind her, leaving the Moon Princess alone._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
